Pasito a Pasito
by Mattdreams
Summary: La guerra ha pasado, ya terminó todo... pero por qué es todo tan complicado? Por qué no puedo volver a sonreir como antes? Una pequeña historia sobre Polonia y Lituania


Frío. La habitación estaba bastante fría, y cada minuto que pasaba y la noche reinaba más en el cielo desterrando al día, la temperatura bajaba aún más. Quizás con un jersey o una bata el frío mitigaría un poco, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para ir a buscarlo, ni para andar, ni para levantarse… todo era demasiado difícil.

Levantó la vista y miró las nubes oscuras que surcaban el cielo, ocultando las miles de estrellas que estarían poblando el cielo en esos instantes. Tampoco era que las luces de las farolas, los faros de los coches y las muchísimas ventanas que dejaban ver la luz de dentro de las casas ayudaran a que el cielo dejara ver sus pequeños puntitos de luminosidad.

Parpadeó varias veces antes de restregarse las manos por los ojos. Estaban hinchados, rojos y le escocían mucho, al igual que la nariz, y sus labios resecos.

Un nuevo sollozo hizo temblar su cuerpo, haciendo que por la falta de calor un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Acercó sus manos a la boca y sopló un poco de aire caliente. Al estar cerca de la ventana, ésta se empañó débilmente.

Se giró lo suficiente para quedarse mirando unos momentos a la habitación a oscuras en la que se encontraba. Podía encender la luz y hacer desaparecer las sombras que llenaban la estancia… pero no encontraba la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentarse a la claridad.

Otro escalofrío hizo que se encogiera un poco y abrazara las piernas, ocultando su cara entre estas. Quería desaparecer, no tener que volver a abrir los ojos, no volver que tener que luchar, no tener que volver a caerse, no tener que volver a llorar…

Muchas veces le preguntaban el por qué de su apatía, de su llanto a escondidas, de sus enfados y sus rabietas, así de sus momentos de soledad. Ya no estaba en guerra, ya no había muertes ni torturas, ya no necesitaba esconderse. Ahora vivía bien, tenía una casa, personas que le querían y se preocupaban por él estaban a su lado, no había por qué tener miedo…

Seguir adelante, intentar olvidar el pasado, recuperarse, sonreír… dolía.

¿Cómo se dejaba de tener pesadillas? ¿Cómo se paraba el escozor de las heridas? ¿Cómo se recuperaban las cosas destruidas? ¿Cómo se volvía a hablar con tus antiguos amigos que lucharon contra ti, que te atacaron y asolaron? ¿Cómo se volvía a reír de corazón?

Un poco de luz entró en el dormitorio y así como había venido se fue. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse nuevamente y unos pasos acercándose a él:

- Así que estabas aquí. Todos te estábamos buscando, la cena ya está lista.

No hizo falta que le mirara para reconocer su voz:

- No tengo hambre.- murmuró

- Ni tampoco tenías hambre en la comida, ni en el desayuno… no has comido nada en todo el día.- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando hacia afuera sin inmutarse. Lituania suspiró, Polonia siempre tan cabezota:

- ¿Qué miras?

- La calle, ¿o es que no lo ves?- respondió cortantemente.

- Bueno, pero en la calle hay muchas cosas, y desde aquí se ve de todo.- respondió suavemente acercándose más a él.- De pequeño te sentabas en el alfeicen de la ventana cuando estabas castigado para ver el tiovivo que se encontraba en la plaza de enfrente de casa. Obviamente ya no estamos en la casa de nuestra infancia, ¿y ahora que estas viendo?

No hubo respuesta, ya que ni el propio Polonia lo sabía. No miraba nada en concreto, solo buscaba un lugar para huir de todo. Lituania le acarició sus cabellos rubios:

- Ojalá todo fuera diferente.- susurró de pronto

- Ojalá

El silencio se cernió sobre ellos. Pero no fue un silencio incómodo, ni molesto, solamente necesario. Cada uno volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, en sus sueños.

De pronto Polonia apartó la vista de la ventana y miró a Lituania. ¿Era él el que estaba mal? ¿Era él el malo que hacía la vida imposible a todos porque no se recuperaba? ¿Por qué se sentía solo y sin ayuda cuando allí mismo estaba Lituania a su lado, como siempre, apoyándole?

El moreno giró su cabeza y se sumergió en los ojos llorosos del rubio. Siempre igual de tozudo, se cerraba en banda a todo. Siempre a su ritmo, no había poder humano que fuera capaz de meterle prisa en nada. Si no entendía algo, si no le gustaba cualquier cosa se enfadaba, montaba rabietas, molestaba a todos y se encerraba en cualquier habitación escapando de la realidad. Se esforzaba por demostrar que era fuerte y que nada le importaba, pero era frágil y necesitaba cariño, paciencia, apoyo…

- No pasa nada, Polonia, yo estoy aquí y no me iré nunca.

El rubio no dijo nada, no fue capaz de crear ningún sonido, ni siquiera abrió los labios. Pero sus ojos hablaron por él, y decían "Abrázame". Y Lituania lo escuchó… le acercó hacia su pecho… y le abrazó con ternura. Polonia se abrazó a él con fuerza y sollozó sin importarle que le oyeran.

Y el tiempo pasó, pero daba igual. ¿Qué importaba el tiempo en momentos como ese?

Lentamente, Lituania separó a Polonia de él y le secó con dulzura las últimas lágrimas. Sabía que aquello no haría que todo el dolor desapareciera, pero siempre hacía falta que le recordaran que no estaba solo.

La puerta se abrió y asomaron las cabezas de Estonia y Finlandia. Unas sonrisas de alivio se dibujaron en sus caras al verles juntos:

- Vamos, chicos, la cena ya esta servida y como se enfríe Suecia nos comerá a nosotros.- dijo Finlandia provocando la risa de los cuatro.

Polonia y Lituania se levantaron y cogidos de la mano se encaminaron hacia la puerta. No mejoraría todo de golpe pero… pasito a pasito.


End file.
